theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Koyuki
Koyuki is Ginta's best friend/Girlfriend back in Tokyo, Japan, where she goes to Ginta's school. She is the only person who believed his stories of MÄR-Heaven, before he went there himself. In the 5th Season of Märchen Awakens Romance Return, Ginta returns to MÄR-Heaven with Koyuki. Snow and Koyuki are exactly alike, both in appearances and personalities, and ever since Ginta has met Snow in MAR Heaven, Koyuki was somehow able to meet up with Snow in her dreams. Same happened to Snow. She has dreams of MAR Heaven, and is also affected by what happens there, as shown when she starts sweating profusely during Ginta's fight with Phantom. History Ginta's friend in his own world, who has often taken care of him. She has a strong connection to Princess Snow. Not only does she look just like her, the two of them often see the other's world through their eyes in their dreams. She uses this to keep track of how Ginta is doing, and tells Ginta's mother what's going on. She also collects his schoolbooks and homework, and plans to make Ginta study hard to catch up when he gets back. At the end of the series Koyuki begins to grow feelings for Ginta. Plot Pre-War Games She was thawed from the ice by Ginta when Alan lended him the ÄRM of Flame. After she was thawed out she had her first kiss with Ginta. (albeit by accident) War Games In the War Games, Snow faces off against Fuugi on the Desert Field in the 2nd Round and wins against him. In the 3rd Round at the Volcano Field, she lost to Mr. Hook since she was weakened by the heat's interference with her ice magic. While the others were training for the fourth round in Gaira's Training Gate, Snow had Alan send her into the Training Gate so she can rest up. She received a new ÄRM when she was at Kaldea with Team MÄR. When it came to the 5th Round at the Desert Field, she used her ÄRM Undine to defeat Emokis who called Snow ugly. In her match at the Mushroom Field during the 6th Round, she faces off against her old babysitter Magical Roe who captures under the orders of Diana who places her in a Death Cube so Diana can take over both worlds. Post War Games After The War Games are over, Team MÄR set out to find the King and Queen and rescue Snow, who King and Queen were going to use to open a portal to Ginta's world and take over Earth along with MÄR Heaven. During this point in the anime, there are several filler episodes that largely change the plot from the original manga. Anime Version In anime, Orb extracted part of Koyuki's soul as a fragment, downloaded the fragment into a special magic stone and give it to Diana. Diana then planted the magic stone in Snow's mother and casted an ancient spell, to melt that stone into a baby that's about to born, so that the baby born will be the identical in body & soul as the original. That's how Snow was made, an individual that's not supposed to exist in MÄR Heaven, making a deep connection between Snow and Koyuki. Diana plans to use their connection to open a portal between both worlds. Magical Roe sacrifices his life to save Snow from the Death Cube. When the Ghost Chess came into view, she along with Team MÄR were captured, but managed to escape with the help of Chaton and Loco. When King shows up in person, Snow is killed alongside Nanashi. At the end of the anime, Snow and Koyuki became one being in order to give the magic stone that connected them to Ginta to defeat the Orb and ended up staying in Ginta's world to be with him. ÄRM A user of ice-themed ÄRMs, and later water-themed: * Ice Ring: An ring ÄRM that solidfies water in the air into a sword covering the user's hand. * Iced Earth: Nature ÄRM can shape ice shards use for long ranged attacks/freezes Snow's surrounding. Girom also has this type of ÄRM, but it doesn't have the 2nd feature. * Snowman: Nicknamed "Yuki-Chan" by Snow herself, this Guardian snowman can multiply itself and can reform even after complete destruction. When in its inactive necklace form, it appears to reflect Snow's emotion. * Healing Angel: A pendant ÄRM obtained from Ian of the Chess Piece Army when he lost to Ginta. It is a Holy-type that can heal injuries, to a certain extent. * Undine: With the ring Guardian ÄRM Kaldea's assigned to her ice-elemental arsenal as catalyst, Snow invites a beautiful water nymph from her mystic realm unto the world of MÄR-Heaven who, with the powerful water in her alliance, is one opponent to be revered. She has her own will, though extremely loyal to Snow, has devastating torrential power. Gallery Ginta x Snow Koyuki ID by Ginta x Snow Koyuki.jpg 15709915dx6.jpg Koyuki 010.jpg Princess-snow-Koyuki-3-mar-marchen-awakens-romance-11148704-500-375.jpg|Koyuki as new princess of Lestava Ginta-e-Koyuki-001.jpg Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Heroine Category:Characters Category:Team MÄR Category:Humans Category:Gumball's Team